


Stick It to Him

by DeadBeat666



Series: S'all Good, Man [4]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward First Times, Dom/sub, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitution Roleplay, Public Blowjobs, Public Sex, Saul Has an Anxiety Disorder, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBeat666/pseuds/DeadBeat666
Summary: Finally… A fic where Saul blows Mike for more stickers.
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Series: S'all Good, Man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stick It to Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for all the PG shit I’ve written for this fandom… Plus I know what you sick fucks wanna read, cause I’m one of you XD Many have referenced it, but I’ve never seen it done, so here’s my gift to the community lol  
> Also I haven't written smut in a while so bare with me lol

Saul let out a shaky breath, shifting lightly on his knees. It was uncomfortable and a bit cramped under the counter inside the ticket booth. He bowed his head for a moment, careful not to bump his forehead on the stool in front of him. There was a very awkward silence in the small space, nothing besides the sound of distant cars and the scratching of Mike’s pen on his crossword book.  
Really? The old man decided this was an appropriate time to work on his stupid puzzles?  
The nervous lawyer jumped lightly when he heard the cash register suddenly open, watching Mike lean over to grab a few bills from someone in their car.  
“Thanks, Mike. Take it easy now.” A man said, driving off once Mike lifted the gate.  
Mike gave a soft hum in acknowledgement before going back to his puzzle. Saul sighed, closing his eyes.  
 _Come on, pull yourself together. You’ve done this before… Except maybe not as “payment”… Or in public._ _  
_“You still down there?” Mike asked with a soft smirk, snapping Saul out of his mental pep talk.  
Saul gave a nervous chuckle, hand wiping his forehead lightly to get rid of the thin veil of sweat, “U-Um, yeah… Yeah, still down here. Just… Give me a minute.” He said, shifting lightly again.  
Mike said, “I’ve given you 5 already. Would you rather pay up?”  
Saul shivered lightly, nestled between Mike’s slightly spread legs to give him a bit of room. He cleared his throat lightly before putting on his best innocent voice.  
“B-But… I don’t have enough, sir…”  
  
Mike almost laughed at that; Saul was really into this scenario. Mike was surprised when Saul had admitted to fantasizing about it, and he was even a bit surprised at himself for allowing it to become reality.  
“Well, you’d better get to work then.” Mike suggested, reaching a hand down to run it through Saul’s copper hair.  
He wanted to let him know he was ok, and doing a good job. Saul seemed to relax at that, nodding lightly under his hand.  
“Yes, sir.” He said, hands resting on Mike’s legs before leaning forward.  
He seemed to be nuzzling into the other man’s crotch as he kept a hold on each leg. Mike glanced down in confusion before letting out a small breath and looking back up. Saul was unzipping his pants with his mouth, Mike already starting to stiffen at the sight.  
“Shit, kid…” He said, voice almost a groan.  
Saul smirked lightly at that, looking up at Mike with innocent eyes as he unzipped him. He then reached and pulled out Mike’s slowly hardening member, giving it a few firm strokes. Before they had started screwing, Saul always liked to think Mike was actually a smaller guy- overcompensating and all that jazz. But he had been surprised to find out he was a rather large size, and for once he wasn’t disappointed in being incorrect. A part of this wasn’t an act, Saul was nervous of getting caught and what that could mean for his reputation. And of course he thought of the absolute embarrassment that would follow the scandal…  
He continued his steady hand, trying not to shrink in paranoia, “A-Am I doing good?” He asked.  
Mike chuckled lightly, “Yes, you’re doing good.” Knowing how much Saul craved validation and praise.  
It was practically a fetish for the man.  
  
Saul smiled at that, starting to stroke faster as he felt Mike firming up in his hand. He rubbed his thumb lightly over a small vein visible on his thick base before leaning in and kissing it wetly. Mike closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Saul’s hot breath on him. His dick twitched in anticipation, though Mike kept patiently still and quiet. Saul inhaled deeply before leaning in more, slowly taking Mike’s tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue lightly, giving soft and gentle sucks. Mike looked up at the ceiling, piercing his lips lightly as he fought off a groan. But he pulled himself together, seeing a car coming. He patted the top of Saul’s head lightly as a gentle warning, opening the window to greet the diver.  
Saul stilled for a moment, hearing his heart thumping lightly in his chest. He tried to keep himself from shaking as he slowly went back to sucking on Mike, starting to bob his head lightly, only to get half of Mike in his mouth. Soon the window closed again,the older man resting his hand on the back of Saul’s head and putting a slight pressure. The lawyer was obedient, giving a soft moan as more of the erection was forced into his mouth.  
“No teeth, you hear me?” Mike said in a warning tone as he lifted his hips once, thrusting his cock deeper.  
Saul gave a light nod, the best he could with a hand on his head and a dick in his mouth. He felt like a real whore, like the ones he represented at least once a week for getting busted working their corner. And now here he was, just like them, selling his body to get by…  
He felt his pants tightening at every passing second.  
  
Saul reached a hand between his own legs, palming the growing bulge and moaning around Mike. Mike chuckled lightly at that, having wondered how long it would take for Saul to start pleasuring himself down there. He stroked his hair more, trying not to watch too intently and miss a car coming. Saul loved the encouragement, soon taking all of him in, nose nestled into the opening of his pants. He started sucking him off properly, fighting back his gag reflex as he did so. Mike's fingers curled lightly, thumb rubbing at Saul's scalp while glancing down. He looked perfect down on his knees. Saul slowly started to take his own erection out, stoking himself a lot less carelessly than he had to Mike.  
“Now don’t make a mess down there.” Mike said, Saul able to hear his smirk.  
Saul started to work on Mike a bit more aggressively, effectively shutting him up. Mike sucked in a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Saul really did have a mouth on him. Soon he came up for air, stroking Mike’s reddened and slick member.  
“You promise I can go after this?” He asked breathlessly, looking up at Mike with a pout.  
Mike kept his cool the best he could, saying, “Of course, sweetheart. But I’ll be raising the price next time.”  
“Wh-What do you mean?” Saul asked with theatrical worry.  
Mike tilted his head lightly, as if he was thinking, “Well, maybe I’ll have you bent over the counter. You don’t seem to mind selling yourself.”  
Saul shuddered lightly at that, though his face got a bit red at the humiliation. He swallowed lightly, looking back up at Mike after a moment.  
  
“O-Ok, I’ll do it.” He said.  
Mike smirked lightly, “What do we say?”  
“... Thank you, sir.” Saul replied, stroking Mike a bit more.  
Mike gave a soft hum, petting Saul lightly, “Good. Now go on.”  
Saul nodded, looking back at Mike’s member and taking it back into his mouth. He could tell he was close by the way his other hand gripped the counter, taking him as deep into his throat as he could. Mike let out a quiet moan, starting to work the lawyer on his throbbing erection. Saul was getting close too, moaning around Mike as he took control.  
“That’s it, Saul… I’m close.” Mike mumbled, eyes closed after he glanced at the road once more.  
Saul let out a pleading whine, practically begging for it. With a few more bobs, Mike was coming in Saul’s mouth, letting out a pleased sigh as the other man swallowed and sucked. He watched as Saul tensed, giving himself a few more strokes before coming on the floor, under the stool. He groaned lightly around Mike, slowly pulling away after they had finished. He panted softly, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve and catching his breath.  
Mike cleared his throat as he put himself away, “Alright, get outta here.” He said nonchalantly.  
Saul frowned lightly, making himself decent and cleaning the mess, “Oh, ok… So… We’re good then?”  
Mike rolled his eyes lightly, “Yes, now scram, there’s someone heading to their car.”  
Saul looked down dejectedly, nodding as he got out from under the counter. This had been rather rewarding, but now he worried Mike wasn’t as into it as he thought… Maybe he had felt pressured to do it.  
  
“M-Mike, look-”  
Mike cut him off, raising a hand to silence him before opening the door for him, “You better start carrying cash, I _will_ go with the next payment method.”  
Saul relaxed and tried to keep a blush off his face, giving a small laugh, “Ok… I’ll be good.”  
Mike tried not to chuckle at that, finding Saul’s strange turn-ons very… Befitting to say the least.  
He nodded and let him out, “Of course you will…”  
Saul wished he could act as casual and unaffected as Mike, but he gave an awkward wave, a stupid grin on his face as if he was talking to some school crush. He happily went back to his car, checking his suitcase before driving over to the booth to get out. He handed his slip over to Mike, the man glancing at it.  
“... Saul, these aren’t enough stickers.” Mike said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
Saul furrowed his brows, “What? But the only reason I was here longer was because we were-.”  
Mike shook his head, handing it back, “Either go back and get more stickers or pay the difference.”  
Saul gave a look of disbelief, “Are you _kidding me_ ? I just blew you!”  
“Keep your voice down!” Mike warned, “It was _your_ little fantasy, that's it, nothing else. You thought you were _actually_ doing it for stickers?”  
“Oh this is unbelievable!” Saul yelled back, “You know what? Fuck you, old man.” Before putting his car into reverse.  
Mike sighed and went back to his crossword puzzle, “Yup… See you tomorrow.” He grumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos appreciated :3


End file.
